


.44

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Morgan. Pride. Morgan kept the bullet The Reaper left him in 'Omnivore'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	.44

Having it on a necklace would be too obvious, and even though he’s got used to not wearing jewellery, it was the first thought that came to mind when he got home and pulled the bullet out of his pocket. He wanted to wear it close to the heart, to remind him every time the cold, heavy metal bumped his chest that he’d almost lost his life to the Reaper. He could keep it in his pocket, but that way he could lose it or someone could realise; the look Hotch had given him on the plane had been bad enough; being told to let it go, without the other person having any idea how it felt not to be able to.  
  
He settled instead, for a tiny, discreet ‘.44’ tattooed within the design on his leg; the numbers were just a few millimetres high, and nobody would notice it unless they knew it was there, or they were both keen-eyed and up close with his bare flesh. That way he could carry around the memory always; the reminder that the only reason he hadn’t got a bullet to the brain was because he hadn’t been conscious to torture.   
  
It wasn’t letting the Reaper win; if the mark to his body was a sign of a victory over him, Morgan had been branded and marked and claimed over and over since he was twelve years old. The mark was a memory, a reminder of another something, another someone, that had not managed to beat him.


End file.
